The Storm
by Deidara97
Summary: Sasuke finds himself at a crossroads after he discovers the truth about Itachi. Will Jugo be able to erase the hate that has grown in Sasuke's heart? Or will he be its next victim? SasuXJugo some language.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N below_

Looking back, I could never imagine things would turn out this way. It was not long ago when things began to change. The shift was subtle at first, but before I could even realize what was happening, I was caught in a maelstrom of heartache, loss, and regret. I suppose I should start from the beginning, though…

The cool autumn air did little to alleviate the heat sweltering within me. If I had to deal with Karin and Suigetsu's senseless fighting for another moment, I would have lost it. I hate being so… helpless, I guess is the word. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away. Where I was headed I cannot recall. The blackouts are just another painful reminder of how I can never be truly independent.

Everything was in a weird state then— Taka had just been formed and we were making arrangements to work under the Akatsuki. We had about a week's cooling off period between Itachi's death and getting our first assignment under the strange Tobi character.

I don't think the others noticed the changes within Sasuke; at least, not as keenly as I did. It was so much more than a change in demeanour. The expression that dominated his weary complexion wasn't just hate or revenge, it was fear. Sasuke was lost and hid his fear in his familiar blanket of hate and revenge, avoiding the confrontation with his new emotions.

I stumbled across him sitting beside the river as I was storming through the wilderness. His sight brought me to a sudden halt. I thought to be quiet to avoid him noticing me, but I'm sure he probably became aware of my presence long before I had reached the stand of tall trees. The wind made the leaves' shadows dance across his face as he turned towards me.

"Oh, Sasuke, I didn't mean to bother you. Please excuse me." I turned to walk in another direction, but was caught by his reply.

"Jugo, come here."

As I turned to face him again, I was pulled in by his gripping, onyx eyes. I slowly made my way towards him, almost hesitantly. I noticed an unusual softness in his face—one that is very rare. I must've caught him off guard. I stopped about four feet away, afraid he would flee like a nervous cat if he got any closer. "Yes, Sasuke." I towered over him, and his neck was turned only slightly towards me. He motioned with his head for me to sit beside him.

"Those two again?" His voice was as heavy, as always, but with less impending doom than was normal for that time. His eyes were now fixed on the stream that flowed not far from our feet.

"Nh." My gaze shifted from him to the water. The silence lingered for a time. It wasn't awkward or anything, because neither of us particularly enjoyed speaking. Besides, there was nothing to say. We merely enjoyed the company of one another until his gravelly voice overthrew the babbling stream.

"Jugo."

"Hm?" His gaze was now fixed to a patch of grass to his right, away from me. I waited a bit before adding, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. That's not it... It's nothing."

"Forgive me for not believing your words."

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked. "Very few people have the tenacity to challenge me."

"It's just that I prefer honesty."

"This isn't an honest world, Jugo…" I could tell his mind drifted to his brother. His face instantly fell and his voice hardened to its usual bitterness. I kicked myself for reminding him of that pain.

"I suppose your right… But you can trust me, Sasuke."

"Oh, yeah?" A small chuckled escaped his lips, shifting his tone from resentful to casually pissed off—his usual manner of speech.

"Is there something on your mind?" While I didn't enjoy casual conversation, it was constantly gnawing at me that he carried so much pain alone. I was familiar with that pain, and I wanted him to understand that he could trust me. I was tired of that cold stare, yet grateful at the same time.

"Nothing really."

"So you'll tell me?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why should I?"

"Because I know what it's like. The river is a good listener, but I think it talks back too much. I prefer trees or birds as my conversational partners…"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"It's just that when I was in the mountains, I would get so lonely, I had no choice but to verbalise my feelings to whatever was out there. I could think and think all day, but it gave me no warmth. It was only when _he_ arrived that I found my purpose and had meaning."

"What a joke." He shut his eyes as he smirked.

"You haven't spoken with anyone, have you?" I turned to try and get a glimpse of the evasive eyes. "since you left the village, I mean." I knew he had found his purpose, the revenge, that is. But lately, I've been noticing a crack in his façade. His eyes shot back to the grass on his right.

"I don't need to."

"It would help you."

"You think I need help, now?" His posture got defensive, and he finally shot a glare at me.

"That's not what I meant."

"Better not be." He paused, then relaxed a little and looked towards the horizon. "Looks like the sun's already setting."

"…The days are getting shorter…" I watched as the breeze carried dark locks across his pale face. "…I'm sorry I prodded."

"Don't apologise… It's annoying."

"Would you rather I keep prodding?" He only responded with a quick laugh and a soft smile. I think he had almost returned to the somewhat lucid state I found him in, and the same peaceful silence fell upon us once again. We sat for what felt like an hour. It was almost dark by the time he spoke again.

"It's cold…"

"Karin and Suigetsu are probably settled down by now, if you want to go back to the hideout."

"No… I mean inside…" His gaze was fixed on a stationary rock in the stream. "It's hollow and dark and cold." His voice was completely flat with not intonation or emotion. I had to stop myself from gaping at him. "The only remedy is this hatred I've harboured for so long. I don't need people because _it_ has become my friend—the warmth that fills the void." I waited before responding.

"Does that feel right to you? Natural, I mean?" His stare never wavered, not even a blink.

"For so many years, the hatred completed me and was a part of me. There was nothing left of me."

"But now…"

"…Now I am just so fucking confused…" His voice faltered here, the slightest choking on his words.

"Sasuke…" I leaned in, but I wasn't sure what I would accomplish. I certainly hadn't planned on comforting him. He would have killed me. This mentality is what made Sasuke's next move all the more surprising.

It all happened in an instant.

Before I could react, Sasuke was on his knees beside me with both hands resting on my chest and shoulders, pushing me back. His lips were cold against mine, and he let out the slightest whimper as I recovered from shock and returned the kiss. One of his hands shifted from my chest and reached for a fistful of hair to tilt my head into a better position. He forcefully pushed his tongue over my lips, and I happily indulged the small man's desires by placing a hand on his lower back and pulling him close.

**A/N **I haven't proofed this as much as I normally would, but I pray it is tolerable. I am planning on continuing this and developing it a bit more. Please let me know what you think! Also, I was thinking about shifting POV between Sasuke and Jugo, but because Sasuke is such an elusive character, does that seem like a poor choice? I'd appreciate your input! This is my first time writing for Naruto, but it has been my true fandom since I was young. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last thing he needed. After all he'd been through these past weeks, he now had to fix this mess. _What the hell am I going to say?_ He sat on his bed, elbows resting on his knees, forehead pressed to his open palms, wishing everything away. A bird landed on the windowsill and began to sing. He glared at it for a few minutes before picking up a shoe and throwing it at the window. The confusion he had been suffering from was beginning to morph into rage. What was he supposed to do now? Everywhere he turned, his life was falling apart.

His deep thought was interrupted by a soft knock on his door.

_Dammit,_ he thought. There is only one person that would knock like that. "Come in" he spoke sternly. After hesitating a bit, Jugo stepped through the door.

"Do you have a moment?" The fiery mane lowered as the younger man nodded in reply, slowly shutting the door behind him. "About yesterday," he began but was interrupted.

"That was nothing." Sasuke quipped and sat up defensively. His tone was more aggressive than he would've liked.

"Really?"

"Hn." Sasuke's eyes shifted towards the ground.

"It didn't seem like nothing…"

"It was… I'm just in a weird place right now…" He didn't say it, but Jugo knew Sasuke was sorry. Jugo stared at the onyx eyes pitifully before approaching the bed.

"May I?" After receiving a slight, hesitant nod, he sat beside Sasuke at the foot of the bed. "I can't imagine any of the things you're going through right now. I've never even had a family to begin with… But I _do _know how hard it is to face things alone… And the thing is, Sasuke, you're not alone, yet you act like you are." He leaned forward, trying to coax acknowledgement.

"Why the hell do you care?" He was tired of the whirlwind of emotions he associated with this man. He just wanted it all to disappear.

"You're right. This is none of my business. At least, it wasn't until yesterday, when you kissed me." Sasuke cringed at the thought. He remembered Jugo's taste, his smell, his warmth, how good it felt.

"I told you. That was _nothing_." Sasuke spoke through gnarling teeth.

"Who are you lying to, Sasuke? Because I'm not buying it." He remained hunched over, searching for an answer.

"Dammit, Jugo!" Sasuke rose, pushing the man back. "You're making this difficult!" Sasuke was now standing a few steps away from the bed, wanting to bring harm to the patient eyes before him. Jugo did nothing but return a pitiful stare. Eventually, he let out a slight sigh before he stood up.

"Are you going to push me away forever, then?" He took small steps towards the unpredictable mess that he recognised as Sasuke. As he approached, he lifted his hands to greet Sasuke's arms. The shorter man couldn't maintain his anger in front of such a peaceful creature.

He recognized in that moment exactly what it was he loved about Jugo. There simply was no one else. Sasuke had never appreciated anyone in this way. There were no words that could enhance or depreciate what they had. They simply _were_. They needed each other and Jugo never had to speak those words at the river, Sasuke already knew. He knew that the only thing that would soothe his heartache was this man.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, the decision wasn't that simple. His heart was torn between what felt right and what _was_ right. One relief would only lead to another sorrow.

_How am I supposed to do this?_

Unable to cope with his racing mind, he let go of his defensive position and let his shoulders fall. His head hung low and he lightly touched his forehead to the taller man's warm chest. Soft lids trembled over obsidian eyes. Jugo held Sasuke in his arms delicately and neither spoke a word.

**AN** I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long! More next chapter about Sasuke's personal dilemma. Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** For those who don't know/remember, Mikoto is the name of Sasuke and Itachi's mother and Fugaku is their father. Miketsukami is their uncle I created (didn't steal him from Inu X Boku). This chapter is a bit heavy, but it's important to the story. Please let me know what you think of my little story!

Everyone was there. Everyone he had ever loved, the entire clan, save one person. His father had forced him to attend the "ceremony." Itachi had tried to convince him to stay home and practice his shuriken jutsu, but Fugaku was adamant.

Little Sasuke was completely unaware of the reasons his uncle Miketsukami was on his knees, hands tied behind his back. He was dressed in a stark gray kimono and did his best to maintain his composure. Behind him stood three men from the Military Police and Fugaku himself. After clearing his throat, he stepped forward and began a long, drawn out accusation.

Sasuke remembered the trips he would take to his uncle's house. Miketsukami was a handsome young shinobi with great skill. He was often overshadowed by the prodigal youth, but was devoted to the Village and to the Clan above all else. He was always serving Sasuke and Itachi tea and snacks and was one of the few people Sasuke would take training advice from. He was too young to notice the dirty looks or hear the cross remarks toward his uncle. He never picked up on the weary eyes of the martyr before him. He simply enjoyed the company and the break from his oppressive father.

This was the last time he would ever see his favorite uncle alive. The small square at the middle of the Uchiha grounds would never look the same. Sasuke experienced death for the first time that day. He didn't understand a word his father had spoken against Miketsukami.

He ran home to his brother, searching for comfort. His head was buried in Itachi's arms when Fugaku valiantly entered the living room, as if he had just slayed a treacherous dragon. His gaze fixed on his eldest son.

"I told you to go to the execution. I cut you some slack because I wasn't sure how he had manipulated you, but don't think for one second that I wouldn't do the same to you if you turn out _that way_." His sideways glare receded as Mikoto rushed into the room to console Sasuke.

"Don't coddle him, either of you. This is a zero-tolerance household." He left the room and the stifling air lifted. Mikoto and Itachi both ignored his words, tending to Sasuke's whimper. He had witnessed his father behead his uncle and threaten Nii-san. He was trembling with fright and dry heaving when Itachi decided he couldn't take anymore. He passed the weak five year old boy to his mother and went in search of Fugaku.

"I'm not even going to confront your actions or your homophobia, because that would get nowhere. But I asked you to keep Sasuke away from the execution." His eyes ached at the thought of the image his little brother had witnessed.

"I didn't realize you knew what was best for the people in this house. Sasuke _will_ know right from wrong, and maybe he won't be as defiant as you." He was sitting at a small table, a pipe lit beside him and a hard drink before him. Itachi simply shut his eyes and turned away, wishing he had more power to protect Sasuke with.

…

He tried desperately to shut the images out of his mind. His eyes were pressed shut as he clenched his tea cup.

"Sasuke, your tea is getting cold." Jugo offered to make him more but was refuted. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine." He sipped his warm tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: If you don't recall, Unraikyou is the place of battle where Taka fight Hachibi as their first mission under Akatsuki. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!**

I bore witness to the entire scene, every gruesome detail. It occurred in slow motion, and – even now, I can recall the images with precise accuracy. The Lariat came into contact with his frail neck. His pale skin broke like tissue paper and he was powerless. We all were.

I watched the shock consume his face. His bloodshot eyes widened as he realized what was happening. He began suffocating on his own blood while his limp body flew through the air.

_Sasuke_

Finally, my feet moved. I rushed to catch my dying source of freedom— Kimimaro's reincarnation. The man I would sacrifice everything for. I clutched his body close to my chest, my mind frantically assessing the situation. It was worse than I had expected. Several ribs were shattered. Remnants of his trachea and larynx were hardly visible through the sea of blood that was swelling from his chest. His body shivered and convulsed as he strained for air. His attempts at breathing were futile. He pressed the temple of his forehead into my chest. His eyes. The sharingan had long since vanished and he was beginning to let go. I watched his obsidian eyes grow distant and held him close.

**POV Shift**

It wasn't the first time…

There is nothing worse than being weak, depending on others. I hadn't felt that weakness in a long time, though. It was different now. I was leading them. I felt responsible…

Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo… What do these people mean to me? That question seldom had a place in my mind. It was too late to think then, though—at Unraikyou.

I had always thought of them as tools to help me achieve my revenge. What sparked that change?

I wasn't prepared and put everyone at risk. Maybe if we had worked more as a team... It's too late for stipulation, anyways. We were all closer to death that day... My apology won't change that.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Spoilers for the Naruto Gaiden series. Kind of... Not really. _**_

_I've missed this so much. _ Sasuke inhaled softly through his nostrils, letting the familiar smell intoxicate him. The bliss was enough to make him shudder. He nestled his head into the muscular shoulder, and was greeted by large fingers combing through his dark hair.

"Your hair is so much longer." The gravelly voice hardly exceeded a whisper and Sasuke felt soft lips brush against his forehead. Sasuke used what little remained of his strength to trace the familiar scars on Jugo's abdomen with his index finger.

"You said that like you don't approve." Jugo felt a slight tickle as his lover's eyelashes brushed against his chest. He made another pass through the onyx locks.

"I approve." His hand shifted to rest on Sasuke's shoulder and he nuzzled his nose so that it was buried in Sasuke's hair. He cherished the familiar smell and wished the moment would last forever.

"Hn." Sasuke could no longer retain a smile and wondered how long it had been. _This is right._

In the absence of their voices, the sounds of crickets and owls could be heard from above ground. Sasuke recalled the first time he ever openly accepted Jugo without any guilt in his conscience one summer many years ago… That was before the war, before everything changed.

The thoughts brought him back to all of the arguments the two would have when they were still teammates and how their relationship was constantly shifting back and forth between guilt and desire. Every night would end in either a maelstrom of rage or passion. Those heated decisions seemed so crucial then, as if two people's fickle hearts and miscommunications would be the end of the world. But Sasuke would do anything to go back to that time—a time when there was still hope that they could find happiness.

As if he had read Sasuke's mind, Jugo interrupted.

"Did everything end up okay with Sakura and Salada?" He paused before continuing. "Things seemed a little tense the last time everyone showed up here at the hideout. I heard Suigetsu ended up making things even worse with that botched DNA test…"

"Yeah, by the time we got back to the village, everything seemed okay. But I didn't stick around long to see much else..." Sasuke's smile had long since faded. Rather than caress Jugo's immaculate figure, Sasuke's hand rested in a crumpled fist that signaled defeat.

Jugo sensed the pain and began stroking Sasuke's toned shoulder gently. The two laid in silence for a long time, listening to the crickets' harmonies and each other's heartbeat.

Things were not as passionate as they used to be. Rather than fight for their happiness, they quietly accepted their clandestine love, meeting only on rare occasions in the underground hideout. It was easy enough for Sasuke to sneak in without Suigetsu or Orochimaru noticing.

"I'm sorry, Jugo." Sasuke's words startled the man, making his hand stop its cathartic rhythm for a moment.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I broke my promise… I can't be your cage anymore." Sasuke's eyes were closed and his head was pressed even tighter against the broad shoulder.

"Oh, that." Jugo's voice was light, almost as if he were laughing. "That's probably for the best." Sasuke cocked his head inquisitively. "I was dependent on you before… But now we're equal." He was smiling as the words came out. "It was your connection to Kimimaro that attracted me to you, but the man I fell in love with was Sasuke." His large hand caressed Sasuke's cheek and tilted his chin upwards so that their eyes met. "Besides, Orochimaru is working on a way to control my urges without the use of force. Isn't that great?" Jugo pulled the fallen strands of hair out of his face and tucked them behind his ear. Sasuke relaxed and smiled. He genuinely wanted this gentle person to stop living in fear of himself.

"Yeah, that would be something… But if that doesn't work out, you should come on the road with me during my missions… I could use the company…"

"Hm?" Jugo was bemused by the man's blunt request. "I don't know how your superiors would feel about you tagging along with an ex-criminal to carry out your missions. It might breed suspicion."

"The whole situation is suspicious. It's not like I mind the work, but by keeping me out here on missions all the time, it's as if they're trying to forget about my existence. I can't say I blame them, but…" Sasuke's thoughts trailed and Jugo waited a minute or so before pressing further.

"But?"

"It just doesn't sit right because this is the same thing that happened to my clan right before the_ incident_. The village pushed them farther and farther away. I know this is different, but I can't help but feel that history is just going to keep repeating itself…" Jugo decided not to bring up Sasuke's interesting choice of pronouns. When referring to your clan, why use the word 'them?' why not 'us?' But, knowing how defensive Sasuke gets with family matters, he thought it might be best to overlook it for the time being.

"Even if history _is_ repeating itself, what would you do?"

"Hell if I know…" Sasuke shook his head in forfeit. "Sometimes I wish I could check out of the Shinobi world and start over."

"You couldn't do it."

"… Excuse me?"

"It would be too boring. I don't think you'd last a month living the life of a civilian." Sasuke thought long and hard about what the man had said and came to the conclusion that he was right.

"What about you? Do you plan on staying here forever?" His eyes shifted upwards to meet Jugo's.

"I have to… unless Orochimaru finds some way to cure my rampages. But then I would be indebted to him, so…"

"My offer still stands."

"Do you hate your family that much? That you'd be willing to risk them finding out the truth?" His tone was jovial, but the content hit Sasuke pretty hard.

"…You're right. I couldn't risk it…" Jugo's tone remained light.

"…I'm happy this way. I still get to see you. And like I said, we're equals, not teammates."

"… Nh... I just wish I didn't have this gnawing guilt." Sasuke's gaze had fallen and he was staring off in the distance.

"You had that even before you were married."

"Yeah, but it's different now."

"Would it make you feel better if we stopped seeing each other, then?"

"What? No. Of course not." He shoved his hand into Jugo's ribs in a playfully aggressive manner. Jugo loved seeing him get worked up over something. It was a rare sight and Jugo was the only person that had that kind of power over him.

"I just… hate lying to them." Jugo had nothing to say, so he pulled Sasuke's body closer and stroked the back of his head gently until the smaller man's breathing had evened out to a shallow rhythm.


End file.
